<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Other Side by kiezen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24076345">The Other Side</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiezen/pseuds/kiezen'>kiezen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Two Worlds [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Angels &amp; Demons, Angel!Junhui, Angel/Demon Relationship, Boy x boy, Demon!minghao, Drabble, Enemies to Lovers, First Meeting, I don't know what to tag for this, Junhui is an angel, M/M, One Shot, ended up making this bc quarantine, fluff???, humor???, minghao is a demon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:41:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,898</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24076345</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiezen/pseuds/kiezen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Angels and Demons have been each other's enemies since the start of time, which is why they should never encounter each other whether in their human form or natural form unless they were allowed to by their leader. Unfortunately for Minghao and Junhui, a demon and an angel respectively, both encounter each other unexpectedly.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Wen Jun Hui | Jun &amp; Xu Ming Hao | The8, Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Two Worlds [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1767280</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Other Side</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hi hi hi!! i just wanted to say that i wrote this out of boredom because i wanted to finish something and be productive lmao. i also started writing this when the electricity in our street got cut off, so you don't need to expect much from this ig?? but anyway, here you go!</p><p>(also if you read my ateez au i promise to update soon im sorry for not updating for like a month &lt;\3)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was hard for Minghao to act like a normal human. He had to adjust quickly to things like walking around instead of just flying, bear no weapons, not allowed to use your powers, and all the things that were allowed in the underworld. While on Earth, Minghao felt cold even if the temperature was warm for a normal human, he was just used to the scorching heat in the underworld.</p><p>As he walked down the noisy crowded streets of the city, he looked up at the bright blue sky to see fluffy cotton-like clouds separating which made the  sun shine brighter than ever. Some people gave him a questioning look and Minghao assumed that maybe it was because of his choice of clothing. He was wearing a white long sleeved top, thick black pants that were fit for the winter, a pair of black boots, and a long brown coat which he all stole from a store (do not question how he got it) while everyone around him were wearing light clothing. He glared at the people who gave him questioning looks and walked a bit faster than before.</p><p>He was (and still is) mad at the Demon King, Seungcheol– who he works for as a messenger– who sent him to Earth because Minghao accidentally (in his own perspective) set the whole kitchen on fire. It wasn't his fault that one of the staff (the kid's name was Vernon, he remembers) burnt his favorite food, which was noodles, and out of frustration he accidentally set the whole kitchen on fire. It was a good thing that everyone inside the kitchen was immune to fire and started laughing at Minghao's antics. But unlike them, Seungcheol talked to him and said that he needs to control his temper and will send him to Earth so he can learn his lesson, which made everyone in the room laugh out loud (making Minghao almost burn the room again).</p><p>By just remembering it, Minghao was frustrated. How can someone burn noodles? But then again, Seungcheol made a point. He really needed to learn how to control his temper because two days before the setting the kitchen on fire incident, he set a pile of papers on fire because he was so frustrated that there were so many papers to read about updates on the upper world. He was tired of reading about updates on the angels living in the upper world everyday. And though he always knew about the updates of the angels, whenever he flew to Earth as a demon he never encountered nor saw one. Also if Minghao saw one in angel form, he would have straight up punched them. </p><p>He never really saw an angel in human form but from what Seungcheol and all the books he read stated that they emit a bright white light which can only be seen by fellow angels and demons because of their strong energy. As for demons, they have a black shadow (which is twice the size of the demon's) behind their backs; this also can only be seen by fellow demons and angels. As far as Minghao and everyone else in the underworld knows, the Angel King– who was named Jeonghan– never sends anyone in the upper world to Earth in human form and sends them just as angels themselves who guide mostly teens and children.</p><p>Minghao stopped walking to stop in front of a food stall that was selling hotdogs. He was lucky enough that a demon in the palace would always travel outside to Earth (his name is Seokmin, a good friend of Minghao) and was the reason why the palace always had stuff from Earth, like money from different countries or other sorts of junk. He scanned through the pockets of his coat to look for cash and gave it to the seller. He took the hotdog away from the seller and mumbled thanks to him then started to eat the hotdog. Minghao was hungry because of all the walking. Ever since he arrived on Earth (he arrived in a dark alleyway), he had been walking around the city. He doesn't know when a demon knight will drag him back down to the underworld, but he hopes it would be soon. He can't bear to stay on Earth for much longer, just being here hurts Minghao's eyes because everything is so bright unlike in the underworld where it's so dark and dull.</p><p>Minghao unsurprisingly finishes eating the hotdog in a few minutes. He walked down the unfamiliar streets once again and suddenly thought of the upper world. Come to think of it, the first angel Minghao heard about was the angel named Jihoon because his fellow messenger, Soonyoung, snuck out to Earth and encountered the angel. And because of Soonyoung's big mouth, at least five people (including Minghao) know about it, but wouldn't dare to let the news reach Seungcheol's ears because Soonyoung could be banished. From what Soonyoung said, the angel had big bright white wings and wore very light clothing. Then Jihoon told Soonyoung that almost all angels are similar because of their clothing but the only thing that distinguished them was their aura. Jihoon had a bright pastel yellow aura around him, it was so bright it could blind you, he recalled on what Soonyoung said.</p><p>He did encounter an angel once. From what he still can remember, it happened a week after Soonyoung gushed about Jihoon then an angel literally fell from the sky and landed on the palace's garden. It was easy to know that he wasn't a demon because of, like what Soonyoung said, the aura. This angel's aura was a bright pastel purple around him, his eyes were golden brown and were shining brighter than ever, his hair color was a mix of brown and purple– which Minghao did not expected for an angel– and his clothing was white linen that outshined everything but his aura. Aside from that, the angel had large white glowing wings, a spear that was also glowing as his weapon, and was holding a sling bag. Minghao could clearly remember his eyes changed to blood red the first time he saw the angel and nearly choked him to death until the Demon King's assistant appeared and stopped him from doing so. The older demon then explained that the angel was a messenger, like him, of Angel King Jeonghan and wanted to deliver a message to the Demon King Seungcheol.</p><p>"Then why did he just fall down from the sky?!" Minghao asked Wonwoo, confused.</p><p>"Angels lose their powers when they arrive in the underworld, remember?" Wonwoo scoffed. "Did you forget about your lessons?"</p><p>Minghao rolled his eyes then quickly flew back to the palace. The next time he saw the angel was when they encountered each other along the hallway. The angel, who he learned from the demon knight Chan, was named Junhui, avoided the other's gaze which made Minghao smirked. Out of habit, Minghao tripped the boy by placing his foot right in front of Junhui's feet.</p><p>Junhui groaned then complained, "What was that for?!" The angel stood up on his own and glared at the demon.</p><p>Minghao laughed hysterically then said, "I do that to everyone I first meet, so don't feel special." He arrogantly said while Junhui just stared at him.</p><p>"I must be going now, I have other more important things to do than talking to you," said Junhui and started to walk away from Minghao.</p><p>The demon laughed again and smirked, "You're quite cold for an angel." He remarked but Junhui didn't stop walking on his tracks.</p><p>The third time they met was in the meeting hall of the palace. Everyone important was present. The Demon King Seungcheol and his assistant Wonwoo, Minghao the first messenger, the second messenger Soonyoung, the traveller Seokmin, and the Demon Knight General Vernon (who was also their "cook") with the Vice General Chan, the youngest of them all. Junhui was the only angel around, so if he decided to pull anything out of the ordinary, he won't be seeing the upper world ever again. Minghao leaned back on his seat and hardly listened to a word everyone said. Though he weirdly found himself staring at the ethereal features of the angel, he still didn't listen to anyone else in the room. He did catch a few important phrases like "A guardian named Jihoon", and "Truce between the two worlds" while they were talking. He also heard that King Jeonghan's assistant (named Joshua? Minghao can't really remember) together with the Angel Knights Mingyu and Seungkwan (he wasn't really sure about their names either), will fetch Junhui in the middle of the Earth an hour from now.</p><p>Minghao took another chance to stare at Junhui and silently admired the boy's features. He had to admit that the angel did have the looks and features fit for an angel. Junhui's eyes were always shining brightly, like the bright stars during the night whenever he travels to Earth as a demon. Unlike last time, Junhui caught Minghao staring at him. It was the first time as a demon that Minghao felt flustered which made him angry at himself which is why he set his own body in flames. Soonyoung and Seokmin let out a loud chaotic laugh while Seungcheol sighed in disappointment because the meeting was interrupted. Vernon and Chan hurriedly flew to get some water and Wonwoo just stared unsurprised. Junhui stared at Minghao for a bit too and though the demon was arguing with Soonyoung, he could still feel the angel's eyes stare at him.</p><p>He snapped out of the memory from his mind and took a moment to stop and look at the blinding blue sky. After a few seconds, he looked away because he felt as if he was going to go blind. He continued to walk down the streets and decided that he will walk to the other side of the street because he saw a lot of food stalls. He waited (surprisingly) for the light to turn red so he could cross the street. Minghao oddly saw something bright on the other end but brushed it away because it was time to cross the street. While walking, he was looking down and scanned through the pockets of his coat again to check if he still has some spare change left, but Minghao saw a bright light coming from the left side, in front of him. He looked up to see a blinding light coming from one person who he couldn't see clearly because again, the brightness was blinding. As he walked closer to the bright white, he also realized that it was only him who could see it as everyone else weren't reacting to it. He saw the person up close and widened his eyes in disbelief as he immediately figured out who the person– No, the angel was. With his literal angel-like features on his face, shining bright golden eyes and light purple aura, it was no lie that this person was</p><p>Junhui.</p><p> </p><p>The one who made Minghao lose control by almost choking him to death.</p><p> </p><p>The one who made Minghao feel warm inside. </p><p> </p><p>The one who made Minghao lose concentration.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Junhui, the angel messenger of the upper world– the one who made Minghao slowly realize that he was falling with the enemy.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>feedback is appreciated!! i would love to know what i can improve on :DD</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>